Orange Marmalade
by phantomhive-yuuki
Summary: He checked what was between the slices of bread and saw a gooey-orange substance; he already had a clear idea of what it is but just to be sure he smelled it. This story is really ridiculous guys, if you didn't liked this just keep it to yourself.


**Orange Marmalade**

_Yet again, another silly one-shot from the depths of my hungry mind and I'm really desperate to eat the orange marmalade at our counter shelf. –drools-_

_**P.S.:**_

_I know that I'm a horrible writer, so if you find this fic irritating, dull and unworthy please just bear with it. I'm just a beginner and the only thing that I know I don't suck at is drawing. Words sometimes love me but most of the time they don't._

**Disclaimer: **_I will never own __**D Gray Man, **__and if I did own DGM, the story and plot would be so horrible and timcampy could transform to a human being._

* * *

It was late afternoon, the sun is almost setting, and only a thin layer of clouds can be seen; almost shaped as a feather. Flock of birds started to go back to their nests, when a white haired exorcist climbed up an oak tree and started to look up into the orange sky and noticed them.

From up there, the wind was rather relaxing, he outstretched his arms as if he was reaching for the sky and made the loudest yawn. It would be definitely embarrassing when somebody had heard him. He specifically chose this place; a meadow, full of peacefulness and serenity, he wanted for once to forget about the war and enjoy being a human. He knew that this wouldn't last for long but a short get-away was all that he was asking for.

He, Lavi and Lenalee was assigned for a mission at a country side province where a reported infestation of akumas is threatening the local residents. So the three was sent here to eliminate them and to look if there is any innocence within the area; which took them a week to do so.

They were successful with eliminating the akumas but failed to retrieve any innocence.

Lavi; the red-haired eyepatched bookman told Allen that he would want to check the town out. He did invite Allen but he refused saying that we wanted to rest first considering they took-on an all-nighter last night. Allen did asked Lavi _where in the world did he have all that energy?_ Lavi simply answered _I dunno either…_

Then Lenalee; the twin-tail sister of the science department chief Komui Lee, asked him as he was on his way outside of the inn they were staying. He said; that he wanted to walk for a while. Lenalee offered him company but again he refused, he seriously wanted an alone-time for himself. She quickly understood what he wants and gave him a paper bag. He asked what was inside it, Lenalee told him it was a snack and he should eat it or else…

Allen chuckled a bit at the brief flashback that his memory was giving him; he rested his back onto the trunk of the tree and laying his tired legs as well. He smiled warmly seeing that the birds are so free and lively. He took out the paper bag that Lenalee gave him from his pocket and rested it to his lap.

Out of the bloom a white feather with a streak of black lines landed onto his surprised hand. He quickly looked up and saw no bird at sight.

_Maybe it got caught up in a branch and fell?_

He examined it slowly and then started to play with it. He remembered that in the headquarters all of the birds that you could see there are crows so there are a lot of black feathers everywhere. He chuckled again at his self thinking that hunger was causing him to think this way; and his stomach grumbled.

Yes, he is really hungry.

He opened the paper bag and looked inside. There is bread wrapped in tissue and plastic inside, he took a slice out and removed the plastic wrapper. He checked what was between the slices of bread and saw a gooey-orange substance; he already had a clear idea of what it is but just to be sure he smelled it.

_Orange marmalade? _

He took a bite and he was right it really was orange marmalade. The sweet and tangy taste of the orange together with the chewy peel and zest of it truly was delightful.

While enjoying his snack, he stared up again in the sky; the clouds move ever so slowly and the sky's colour got more orange. The sky looks so peaceful, then it strike him the colour of the sky is like the orange marmalade. The streak of clouds with a light orange colour looked like the orange skin bits; its uneven colour contrasting the uneven lighting hitting the clouds, while the whole sky looks like the orange jam; the solid colour of light orange.

Staring at the sky comparing it to the outer characteristics of an orange marmalade while eating the sandwich; really did help this white-haired exorcist Allen Walker for once to forget all about the war and enjoy being a normal human being.

* * *

_It doesn't make any sense right?... I know, I know it kind of weird… Hunger can really make human do ridiculous things/activities and right now I'm one of its victims. _

_The orange marmalade that I was dying to eat inspired (more like hallucinated) me to write this. I have eaten it already, and it was now then that I've realized that I was writing a fic about Allen eating an orange marmalade sandwich. _

_Thank you for reading this ridiculous story. _


End file.
